


Ωmega

by KeyofVoid



Category: Gravity Rush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyofVoid/pseuds/KeyofVoid
Summary: One became two, night and day, crow and cat. Two halves of a whole, split by fate, one asleep and one awake, but their dream is not their own.She came from another time and place. Bringing her here was not easy.





	Ωmega

_I will do anything to protect this world_

_And those were my final words_

  
Ruby eyes peered behind lazy eyelashes. From outside, behind her curtains, the orange light of dawn that bathed the old town shone. Glancing at the cucu clock on the wall, its was only shy before middleday. She pulled off the covers of her comfy bed and groggily tried to grab her clothes neatly folded besides her bed with her eyes still closed, but after several unsuccessful tugs she finally turned to her drawer. Fi slept soundly on top of her clothes. She frowned, but gently placed her hands below and around her Guardian and friend, careful not to wake him up, and slowly placed him on the bottom of her bed.

Again she made a motion to grab her clothes, but a very... powerful smell floated near her nostrils. Turning around, he searched for any rancid food or dead animal Fi could had brought in. After much looking, she smelled just below her arm and grimaced. She grabbed her towel and covered her bare chest before she stepped through her curtains and jumped down from her pipe, idly noting she hadn't gotten any mail yet. Before she walked to her makeshift bathroom, she held her hand forward and her fingers glowed purple. She scratched the air with a wide swipe, and a ripping noise accompanied the tears in space she made with her fingers. In reality the tears were only absorbing the light around her home, making it really dark, but it didn’t actually absorb any matter. Making sure the scrape covered her home, she brushed back the dark brown bangs over her face and took her practiced bath under the privacy of the darkness

Ω

She passed through her curtains again, now properly cleansed. Fi was finally awake, the three feet tall Sphinx made of space and stars was seated on her bed, his dark wings folded at his sides.

"Hello Fi, ready for a new day?" She said as she scratched him behind his ears.

"Meow!" He answered between purrs.

Smiling, she grabbed the clothes still resting beside her bed and changed in her everyday clothes, starting by the sleeveless and pantless red romper and then the torso golden… well, she wasn’t sure if it had a name, but she going to call it her golden belt because it held her clothes together. It started around her hips and ended between the collarbones and had a small ring shaped like the sun in her belly. Finally she donned her detached red socks and sleeves with their respective rings and her matching scarf and headband. She looked herself in the small mirror she had hung on the wall of her pipe to see if she was missing anything. She pushed back some rebel dark bangs of hair than hung in front of her face and smiled at the dark skinned woman standing in front of her.

Satisfied, she peeked her hand through the curtain and made another swiping motion, this time mending the breach. Then, with her whole body glowing a dark purple, she jumped over her bed and passed through another curtain at the other end of the room, this time leading to the mysterious system of sewers and manholes that ran on the inside of Hekseville, the city she had decided to make her home. 

A flutter of dark, starry bubbles followed behind her as she slew at high speeds with practiced ease. Finally, she reached the desired manhole and emerged through it, closing the entrance after herself. The glow around faded as she touched down in front of an empty lot. She breathed in deeply, and promptly coughed out the smoke coming from the nearby factory. She walked closer, surprised by the unusual amount of black and dirty air coming from the busy factory. Unable to see more than a feet away from her face, she didn't notice the person walking towards her before it was to late. Both of them fell on their backsides, and both of them shouted a loud expletive at the same time. The woman got to her feet first and helped up the other, an old man she noted.

"I'm sorr-" she coughed again. "Sorry! Do you know what’s happening?"

Instead of answering, he fished something from his pocket and pushed it towards her. It was a gas mask and she quickly put it over her face as she coughed out as much smoke as she could from her lungs.

"Thanks, do you know what’s going on?" She asked again.

"The blasted machine is busted, that's what. I knew there was something was fishy 'bout that shipment, but did that monkering idiot listen? Noooooooooo, he didn't!" the man continued grumbling as he dusted his pants. Meanwhile, the woman tried to look for the source of the smoke, but it proved to be useless.  


"Missy!" the man called.

"Huh?!" she snapped her eyes back to the old man.

"Why are you still here!? Move it!" he yelled.

"What!? I could say the same about you! You shouldn’t be here either." she glared back through the mask.

"Tis' here is my factory. I'm fixin' it!"

"Then let me help!"

"Bah! The much you can help here is lifting me up that crate!" the old and stubborn man retorted and turned towards his beloved factory. However he didn't expect the woman to take his instruction seriously and lift him by the back collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling completely light, weightless almost. Less could have he expected is for her to jump higher impossibly high and land directly on top of a crate, the really tall one he had been referring to actually. Then, recognition sparked on his mind.

"Wait, you're her, right!? The Gravity Queen!?

"Yes," she answered uncomfortably "but my name's-"

"Then you can help," he interrupted her "a lot actually. Get me to the side of the chimney, I need to close the fissure first" behind her mask, the woman frowned at both the nickname and the interruption, but nodded nonetheless and jumped in, the factory worker floating behind her.

  
Episode 1

Ω

Dark Clouds.  
  
"And..." the old man flickered a switch and the ventilation system came back to life. "done." He took off his mask and breathed in deeply in and out after the the smoke had disappeared and the air had cleaned. Besides that, it was the only sign of relief she got from the man, as he didn't smile, nor his apparently perpetuated frown lighten. "That's one problem less from my shoulders. Thank you, and may Lumino bless you." He said as he walked away to call back his workers.

"Dad's always like that with everybody, please, don't let it get to you." Another voice, a much younger one, called behind her. "Is a bit of a miracle I even exist, really. Thank you very much, Gravity Queen, he could have gotten seriously hurt had you not arrived." said a young man, the son of the man she just helped apparently.

Again, she grimaced as she took off her mask. "It's no issue, but please, call me-"

"Emma!" A new voice called, and she instantly brightened when she saw who had arrived.

Chaz was a young man, not even in his thirties, but had a much younger face. He was using his brown jacket again with a simple pair of blue jeans. His brown hair, short but unkempt, was even more ruffled as he climbed down from his air bike, the firefighter force following behind.

"Chaz!" She skipped towards him as her smile took a more smug edge "Finally you arrived" She swung an arm behind his neck, getting her face really close to his. "I already went and did aaaaall the work" she sang as she tried to invade his personal space as much as possible.

Chaz, despite being so young, was deserving of his occupation as a detective from the police force because of his calculating demeanor and quick thinking even in the most dire situations. Moreover, because of that seriousness, and another quirk of his, he was both feared and respected among his peers in the force.

Chaz knew the dangers of showing emotional or physical responses to threats, bribery and seduction tactics used by the suspects. He had made himself not only understand this with his mind, but with his body.

As such, the held his composure like a steel wall against the semi-flirtatious advances of the gravity shifter.

"The most you did was help a factory worker do their job. You have little expertise with machines more complex than a radio, so you couldn't have fixed it yourself." He deduced and turned towards her. "Am I wrong?"

She stuck her tongue out as she took a step away and crossed her arms.

"I-I still did the job before you even arrived!" She insisted, determined not to be defeated. They held their glares against each other while the son of the factory owner looked on, a bit confused and uncomfortable, before Chaz' mouth edged upwards. "Very well, dinner’s on me tonight" She jumped high with a cheer. "My pick, however" he reminded her, but she wasn't listening. Instead, she was hugging Fi, who started purring loudly before it coughed heavily. Frowning, Emma remembered her guardian had acted oddly while she helped the owner of the factory, even her powers had failed for a moment there. She turned again to the son. "Excuse me, but what exactly was in that smoke?"

"Huh? Well, here we build cars and other machines, so we don't process anything, the only thing we burn is fuel, that is, a mix of precious gems and the standard solution that dissolves the gems. We need to burn the gems because we require a higher amount of energy than most vehicles or machines, that and we don't have a pressure generator big enough, so we have to make due." Chaz had been taking notes all the while "Yesterday we got a shipment of solution from a different provider without my father's or my consent, and we only realised the change until it was too late."

"How? Aren't you and your father the ones in charge of the factory?" Chaz interjected.

"Yes, but besides us there are two other supervisors. As soon as we finish cleaning up this mess we’ll search for the paper and see who approved the shipment." He parted after he had finished and entered the factory.

Emma turned back to Chaz, who was reviewing the notes of the case. She sighed and made him float with her Stasis Field. The detective, already used to the feeling of weightlessness only glanced at her over his notes. "What do you want, Emma?"

"I'm going for ice cream, which flavor do you want?"

"Ice cream? Now? And you had to make me float to ask me?" He retorted as he slightly started to lean forward, unable to keep himself from tilting one way or another.

"Because you're already in full detective mode, so I wouldn't have gotten your attention otherwise. Well, unless I placed a bomb in front of your face." She deadpanned.

He turned his gaze back to his notes, but still stated "Your treat"

"Deal" she said before she dropped him. Her body once again glowed purple as gravity stopped its effect on her. She remembered something suddenly. “Your flavor, which one do you want?”

…

Chaz however wasn’t paying attention, as he was already walking towards the factory to search for clues. Emma, frowned, but otherwise said nothing and fell upwards to the sky. Forgetting her earlier frustrations with the factory incident, she reveled in the rush of excitement that flying sparked on her. Meanwhile, the people on the ground pointed and waved as the city’s heroine flew in the sky with her starry companion. She nullified gravity once again and rightened herself in the air to observe the old town, Auldnoir. The people looked like tiny ants from her eyes in the sky and she could see almost the entire district from where she was. The high tower with the giant television from the fountain plaza, Melda’s former house, prim and clean like always, the lower levels where the music alley hid, Aujean’s house, Aki's building…

She really loved this city

_This was just a another day full of possibilities for me, Hekseville one and only Gravity Shifter. The skies were my domain, gravity my power and this city my new home. The past I left behind little mattered to me then, but I should have known better than to assume it would never come back to bite me. Even so, there was no way I could have known what the events from the factory that day really meant in the future to come._


End file.
